


Guns and Ships

by Nights_Demon



Category: Sanders Sides, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Gen, Hamilton - Freeform, I'm begging you, Logan rapping, Roman and Patton are fanboys, Someone PLEASE teach me to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nights_Demon/pseuds/Nights_Demon
Summary: It was no secret Roman loved Hamilton





	Guns and Ships

It was no secret Roman loved musical theatre, and quite possibly even less of a secret he loved Hamilton.

 

The four sides were spending a rainy Saturday afternoon in the common room, Virgil sitting on the stairs and scrolling through Tumblr on his phone, Logan stretched out comfortably on the couch reading a physics textbook, Patton baking in the kitchen, and Roman preforming one of his dramatic one-man re-enactments of Hamilton in the living room – complete with all sorts of hand motions and dancing.

Patton chimed in with a few lines here and there when there was just no possible way Roman could say all the lines alone and keep time.

Virgil even contributed a deadpan “This should be fun” in Meet Me Inside, much to the creative and moral facets’ delight.

So when Roman got to Guns and Ships, it surprised all of them when he got tongue-tied in Lafayette’s rap.

Several attempts later, he was getting frustrated with himself. He could do it! He pulled it off flawlessly the other day!

The prince growled and flopped onto the couch next to Logan, his phone out to Google the lyrics and listen to the bit he was struggling with.

“I'm taking this horse by the reins makin' redcoats redder with bloodstains.”

Logan, who had been silent most of the afternoon, drew everyone’s attention when he started singing the fast-paced rap.

“And I'm never gonna stop until I make 'em drop and burn 'em up and scatter their remains, I'm-”

Patton walking into the living room, a joyous smile on his face, added, “Lafayette!”

“Watch me engagin' 'em! Escapin' 'em! Enragin' 'em. I'm out!” Logan never even looked up from his book, but adjusted his glasses slightly as he rapped.

Virgil merely lifted an eyebrow.

“Lafayette!”

“I go to France for more funds…”

“Lafayette!”

“I come back with more…”

Roman, still somewhat in a state of shock, joined Logan, “Guns and ships.” 

“And so the balance shifts,” Logan concluded, nodding.

There were a few moments of silence where no one was quite sure what to say.

Logan looked at the other sides, “It’s a reasonably historically accurate tale told through poetry. I’m not sure why you’re all so surprised I like it.”

Patton squealed and bounced up and down with Roman, who was giggling giddily. 

Virgil shrugged, nodded, and went back to playing on his phone, “Fair enough.”

“You’ve got to teach me that bit, Logan,” Roman exclaimed after composing himself a little.

Logan sighed, “Fine…”

 

Roman’s one-man shows turned into a group activity after that.

**Author's Note:**

> So I blame this firmly on my best friend who introduced me to the masterpiece that is Hamilton (and I'm pretty sure she was the one who showed me Thomas Sanders' vines as well...)
> 
> Talk to me on tumblr - @guardian-of-the-bears


End file.
